One Last Trip
by westcoastrach
Summary: Emma finally decides to sell the Bug since Regina is pregnant and they need a second "sensible" vehicle. Before selling the Bug, the Swan-Mills family decides to take a final road trip in the Bug.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Thank you for reading! I hope to update this story soon. And any and all feedback is welcome. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Regina had been after her wife for two years to trade the Bug in on something more suitable for their family. Emma finally relented. She has had the Bug for almost 15 years; it became a part of her identity. When she needed shelter or a place to sleep the Bug was there for her. The Bug has been a point of contention between them since before they were even dating. Regina did not want her son, Henry, to ride in the "death trap" as she so lovingly referred to the vehicle. She had even ridden in the Bug once for a stakeout with Emma, which was a not too unpleasant experience but she would have rather been in her Mercedes.

The decision to trade the Bug in on something more suitable for the family finally came when Emma found out that their little family was going to expand. Regina was pregnant. They had been trying for about a year and finally heard the awesome news that Regina was going to have a baby. Emma promised Regina that she would trade the Bug in on a sensible sedan on one condition. The family had to take a trip in the Bug and Henry was allowed to choose where they went. Regina begrudgingly agreed to the terms but added that the trip should be to somewhere that would be educational for Henry. She saw it as a small price to pay in order to have her family safe when the new member arrived.

Henry was excited to take a trip in the Bug and give it one last hurrah. He sat down at the computer and researched educational travel sites that were within driving distance from their little cozy town in Maine. Henry really wanted to visit Charlottesville, Virginia. The home of Thomas Jefferson and James Monroe as well as the beautiful campus of the University of Virginia, where Henry secretly wanted to attend college. But Regina vetoed that trip. It was too far off a drive for a six month pregnant woman to ride in the Bug. His next suggestion was Philadelphia, but again the thought of riding in the Bug for that long made Regina's ankles swell. Lastly, he suggested Boston. Boston was close and they had not explored the city as a family. Regina liked the idea of Boston plus she could make sure that they visited Harvard so that Henry could see the grounds. She secretly hoped he would stay close when he went off to college.

It was set. They would leave for Boston at the end of the month. Regina would be a little over seven months pregnant at that time and they wanted to get the trip in while she could still comfortably walk around since there is so much to see in Boston by walking the streets and following the Freedom Trail. The trip would be a four day weekend trip packed with the educational and fun things Henry had discovered and Regina had approved of. Emma also planned on showing them where she had lived and worked when she lived in Boston before moving to Storybrooke. Each of them was excited and looking forward to the trip. Regina was most excited about shopping for a new car when they returned.

Life continued on as the trip neared. Regina had found out the sex of the baby she was carrying. She hoped to be able to surprise Emma and Henry with a special dessert while they are in Boston. She had arranged to have a small cake presented at the table after their dinner at Del Frisco's and she already made reservations. Regina took a bit too much pleasure in letting Emma and Henry know that she knew the sex of the baby and would be surprising them at dinner on the trip. Emma and Henry stated that they could not wait a few weeks. Regina knew that the next few weeks would be filled with pleading puppy dog eyes from both of them, but her resolve was much stronger than their eyes could plead. She was not going to tell either of them nor anyone else the sex of the baby.

The weeks flew by, filled with Emma pleading to know what the baby was. She tried every tactic she could think of from asking what color Regina would like the room painted to asking if she should purchase a softball or baseball bat. Regina kept her resolve and did not answer the questions to Emma's satisfaction. The nursery was painted green and decorated with nature scenes and animals. Regina wanted the child to have a serene environment. As for Henry, he would plead and say that he had to research how to be a big brother to a brother or sister. Regina informed him that being a big brother to either a brother or sister would not be different depending on the sex of the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bug performed perfectly on the trip and Henry had even created a travel playlist on his IPod that included all of their favorite songs. The Swan-Mills family checked into the Hyatt Regency in Boston early Friday evening. They were too tired to do any exploring from the drive and Regina's ankles had swelled to twice their size from the drive. Instead of their intended dinner at Durgin Park, they ordered room service and went to bed early.

Henry was excited so he was up at sunrise and had showered and got ready for the day before his moms had even stirred. Regina and Emma finally got up and ready while Henry ordered breakfast from room service. While they ate, they looked over the game plan for the day. The aquarium was the first stop. The penguins were Henry and Emma's favorite while Regina loved the seals. The trio decided that they should grab lunch before heading to visit Harvard so they grabbed lunch at Legal Seafood, near the aquarium.

Harvard Square was next. They went to the bookstore and Regina insisted on getting Henry a sweatshirt and hat. As they toured the campus, Regina talked about how Henry would love it at Harvard and how he looked good in crimson. Emma just rolled her eyes at her wife and smiled. She knew Henry wanted to go to UVA but Regina was not going to let go of the idea of Harvard until Henry was graduating from whatever university he chose. Henry played along with his mom's enthusiasm. Emma had warned him to not disappoint Regina when they visited Harvard or he would have hell to pay with Emma. At eight months pregnant, Regina could be quite emotional and Emma did not want any drama on their last trip as a trio.

After Harvard had been sufficiently explored in Regina's opinion they grabbed a cab and headed back to the hotel to let Regina rest her feet and for them all to get ready for the highly anticipated dinner with the baby reveal. Regina called Del Frisco's on the way to the hotel to make sure they had the cake and to confirm the reservations.

The trio arrived at the restaurant promptly at 7:00. As they were seated, Emma and Henry could not contain themselves anymore. Henry pleaded, "Please mom may we start with dessert?" As Emma squeezed Regina's hand she remarked, "Gina, don't you think maybe just this once we could eat dessert first as our son suggests?" Regina just rolled her eyes and had the biggest grin. "You two are incorrigible. You have waited this long and you can wait until we have had our meals," Regina replied.

Emma and Henry quickly ate their steaks and sides and sat as patiently as they could while Regina finished her meal. Regina ate slowly and properly unlike her wife and son who shoveled the food all in an effort to reach the cake faster. When Regina finished she motioned to the waitress. The mostly empty plates were cleared and the waitress placed the dessert plates in front of them.

Emma could hardly contain herself. This baby was someone that Emma and Regina had tried and tried for. It was easy to decide who would carry their child. Emma had given birth to Henry and Regina wanted to experience being pregnant, so Regina would carry their child. They had a hard time finding the right donor but were sure of the traits they were looking for. Regina insisted that the donor have blonde hair and blue eyes to match her beloved. Emma had wanted an athlete and Regina agreed, especially since Emma had an athlete's body and arms that Regina loved running her fingers over. But in reality, all they wanted was a healthy, happy child who they could shower with love.

The waitress brought the cake to the table. The cake was decorated with nature scenes and animals, just like the nursery. Emma beamed across the table at her wife. "Can I cut it?" Henry asked. "Not this time Henry, I think I should be the one to cut it and then show it to you and your mom," Regina answered. As Regina took the knife and cut into the cake, both Emma and Henry stared intently at the knife, looking for any hint of color. Regina cut three pieces of cake but did not remove them; she just glanced at her family. Emma and Henry knew that look and handed their plates to Regina.

"Close your eyes and no peeking!" Regina commanded. Emma and Henry did as they were asked. Regina put a piece of cake on each of the plates and set them in front of them. "Ok, open your eyes," Regina sighed. Emma and Henry stared at their pieces of cake. In between two layers of cake, one chocolate and one vanilla, was a layer of blue icing.

Henry exclaimed, "I am going to have a baby brother! I have always wanted to have a baby brother. I will read him my comics and tell him all about the Avengers and the Justice League." Regina interrupted her son, "Emma, Emma darling. Please say something." Emma was just staring at the plate. She hadn't even looked up yet. Slowly, she looked up at her beautiful wife with tears in her eyes. Regina took in her wife's face. Emma stood up and walked around the table to Regina's side and took her wife by the hand as Regina stood up as well. Emma wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her. "A baby boy, I cannot believe we are going to have a boy. I love you so much. You have made me the happiest woman on the planet," Emma said as tears started to roll down her face.

The trio continued to talk about the baby as they ate their cake. Henry started to suggest baby names and his moms continually dismissed each of his suggestions. Regina could not believe that Henry could only think of comic book hero names. They most certainly were not going to name their son Thor, Tony, Bruce, Robin, or Clark. Emma just laughed at Henry's suggestions and watched her wife look at their son in horror. To put Regina out of her misery, Emma told Henry that maybe they should stick with more traditional names.

When the slices of cake had been eaten, the waitress boxed the remaining cake up for them to take back to the hotel. Henry was exhausted and fell asleep not long after they returned to the room. Emma sat on the bed and rubbed her wife's lower legs and feet as they talked. Regina looked into Emma's eyes, "I know you were secretly hoping for a little girl." Emma just shook her head. "I would have loved to have a little 'Gina running around the house but I am just as excited for another boy. It doesn't matter what gender the kid is. We could have a child of any gender and I would be happy. I just want our child to healthy and happy."

Regina grabbed her wife's hands and pulled her up and into a long, slow kiss. As Regina weaved her hands in Emma's blonde curls and pulled her deeper into the kiss a small snore escaped from Henry. The women broke their kiss and tried to control their giggles. Emma slipped under the covers behind her wife and placed a soft, sweet kiss between Regina's shoulder blades. "I guess we will have to wait to continue that until we get home and are back in our room," Regina whispered. Emma smiled into her wife's back and placed another kiss on her shoulder. "We _will_ finish that when we get _home_, especially since you have turned into a screamer since you got pregnant," Emma teased. "I have not" Regina whispered back as she yawned. Emma pulled her wife closer and with Emma's arm draped over Regina, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
